Please Tell Me It's Okay
by StoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: Raven is not used to making mistakes. Especially if it costs others their lives... BBRae, some RobStar.


The moon had cut into the water, and left an illuminating scar. The only visible starlet was Mars, while small, competing with the moon's brightness. The moon was a Cheshire-cat grin becoming blurred by incoming clouds. They were the ugliest shade of gray, going back and forth between raining or merely making the earth dark. A moment later, it decided: both. The mass of fog took it's positions, and cried. Lightly, at first. Just a mist. Then a sprinkle, followed by a night shower. His best friend Thunder decided to make it a party by crushing the earth with a **BOOM! **Lightening was late, but he made quite an entrance as his silent whip flashed across the sky. It was a storm.

Being held within the large city, within the large T, within the large room, was Raven. Raven was a blue haired, discolored skin, rebel of a being. While her days mostly consisted of reading, meditating, or kicking bad guy butt, today was different. Today had been the day that humans feared the most. It was an unnerving destiny that awaited all who were born. And it had hit three of her closest friends.

_The man called Slade stood at six feet tall, with a brown and black mask covering his face. He had been waiting for them, as usual. Patience was a virtue that this man was gifted with, though never did he use any of his gifts for good. His mind, for example, was a gift of it's own. He was incredibly smart, but instead of winning the Nobel Prize, his goal in life was to destroy the Teen Titans. And that day, the smirk on his face showed that he felt he would succeed._

_Raven was positioned to the far right, with her teammates lined up beside her. A black aura surrounded her hands, as she prepared for attack. She glanced left, and caught a glimpse of all her supporters. Beast Boy, a green-skinned animorph with a sense of humor that could drive a clown to suicide. Next to him, stood a well-known hero in a yellow polymerized titanium cape, with a mask hiding his eyes, and jet black spiky hair. Next to him was a Tameranian girl. Red haired and green eyed, the alien known as Starfire held firebolts in her fingers. Finally, Cyborg with his half robotic body, held out a sonic cannon, the replacement for a missing arm._

"_The Teen Titans." Slade's matured low tone spoke at their abrupt entrance through a broken wall. "Do you have some difficulty using the door?"_

_Robin walked a few steps in front, and ignored Slade's wise crack. "Whatever it is you're doing, we're not letting you get away with it!"_

"_Oh, but I am. You see, attacking this place was merely an excuse to draw you here. I have a new weapon, and I needed some guinea pigs to test it on. Congratulations, you just volunteered." From behind the bad man's back, a large blue gun appeared. It wasn't particularly large, but size wasn't the concern._

_Slade waited a second, and aimed his gun. But instead of his target being one of the Titans, it was a passing rat. The rodent scurried across the warehouse floor, unaware that he was about to get hit. Slade pulled the trigger, and a bright yellow laser shot from it's mouth. The rat didn't have a chance to look up before he was struck. When the smoke disappeared, the oversized mouse was lying on it's back… Dead._

_Nobody could contain the horror in their eyes. Beast Boy changed into a turtle, and ducked into his shell. Starfire tightly squeezed Robin's shoulder. Raven and Cyborg seemed too shocked to breathe, nonetheless move. _

_Slade crossed his arms, and even behind the mask, was clearly prouder then a peacock. "Well, what do you think?"_

_Smoke caught in Raven's lungs. But the remains it left tasted dead. _

_All of her emotions, even Brave, screamed for her to retreat. _

_Beast Boy, back to human form, turned to look at her with big eyes. They showed her how terrified and worried he was. She could read his mind easily: They were going to die today._

**Knock… knock, knock.**

Raven opened her eyes and relaxed her legs from Indian style. She hadn't been in her room for two minutes. Maybe after missions she should consider finding a new place to be alone.

Usually, Raven wouldn't have answered, because she knew who it was. But today was special.

"Yes?" She tried to sound calm.

"… We need to talk, Rae." The squeaky male voice skipped her question

She had no response, so Beast Boy continued. "About you. About what happened today. You can't be by yourself after all that happened. Besides… I…," the boy paused, "I need to talk to you about it." Whatever he had originally planned to say would remain a mystery.

Raven pressed the button, and heard a faint whoosh as her door opened. There the changeling stood; he had put on a clean outfit, and washed the dirt from his hair. The only evidence of the fight was a scar that slit diagonally down his right eye. It added some red to his usual green skin.

Beast Boy stood opposite Raven, not showing any signs of talking. Slowly, he moved forward. As soon as he was almost touching her, Raven stepped back. "Are you okay?" With her hood down, he and Raven were of equal height.

"I'm not the one who…" she reminded him without finishing her statement.

"You went through as much as all of us."

"No, I didn't." Her eyes shifted to the floor. "Not even close."

_Robin's frown stiffened. "Whatever you want… You can have it." His surrender was filled with regret._

_Slade shook his head. "Don't you understand? I don't want anything, except for you to be destroyed. And now that I have this," he gestured towards his new best friend, what he called a Death Ray, "I'll get what I want. Congratulations to me."_

_**BAM!** The teens fled in opposite directions, with the beam striking the wall behind them. _

"_Titans, GET THE GUN!" Robin commanded. Starfire hovered in the air, ready to attack from above. Raven placed a force field around her, as the alien swan dived down onto Slade. The masked man fired at her, and the black shield immediately vanished. The girl froze, realizing she was no longer protected. _

"_Oomph!" Before getting the chance to fire, Cyborg slammed Slade on the head. Robin leaped into the air and took a hold of Starfire. Hugging each other closely, the couple sailed to the ceiling._

_Slade, who had thrown off Cyborg, aimed upward. "Birds of a feather must die together!" And with that, he fired. Starfire flew to the side, and avoided getting hit. Beast Boy changed into a kangaroo and kicked Slade in the back. The man was caught off balance, and Raven took this time to magically pick up a nearby drawer. She raised it high, and brought it down onto her foe._

_For a moment, everyone was blinded by rising ash. Once the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was the large shelf. Starfire and Robin landed. Beast Boy returned to human. They had succeeded._

_**BOOM!**_

_Before anyone could react, the drawer burst into pieces. Slade stood, gun at the ready. Not a second passed before he aimed. He shot at Cyborg. The robot was unprepared, and knocked off his feet by the beam. It sent him flying, until he crashed against the wall. The dead body sunk to the floor, and remained motionless._

_The titans froze in horror. And this was their mistake. Slade aimed again and targeted Starfire. Her scream stopped the second she was hit. "STARFIRE!" Robin's piercing scream sent chills through the air. _

_Gripping his weapon so tightly, Robin yelled in anger. He ran to Slade, and slashed him in his heart, just as Slade shot him. _

_A second later, both he and Slade fell dead to the floor. _

"Raven, don't think that just because you didn't die, that you are an exception. I was scared out of my mind when Cy and Star and Robin died. I felt like my whole world was flashing before my eyes. Not because I thought I was next, but because I was losing the people who meant the most to me in the world." Beast Boy explained.

Raven turned away from him and walked slowly into her room. She did not face him, in fear of him seeing her tears. She had always performed a 'tough' act around him, so she wanted to avoid him seeing her cry... again. "I can't believe I just stood there and did nothing."

Beast Boy slowly walked into her room. He had been there once before, and had ended up getting swallowed by a mirror that brought him into Raven's mind.

"Raven, you weren't the only one who just stood there."

Automatically, she answered, "Well, I don't expect that much from you."

"Yeah, but… HEY!" It took him a second too late to realize what she had said.

His remarks would usually make her smile or roll her eyes, but her expression didn't flicker by his words. Beast Boy hesitated, then ran to Raven and stepped in front of her. "Remember the time when I lost my favorite video game, and I blamed Silkie for eating it? What did you tell me?"

"To get a life."

"Besides that."

"That it was just a stupid game."

"Besides that."

"That video games rot your brain?"

Beast Boy slapped his forehead. "BESIDES THAT! You told me that what was done was done, and I couldn't change it. But I could learn from it. You can learn from this as well. So, you freaked out. It's okay."

"No, it's not. They DIED, Beast Boy."

"So, next time they're about to die, you won't play statue!"

She was not at all lightened by his humor.

_Raven's feet were glued to the warehouse floor. Her eyes flashed with horror and confusion. Unable to stand, the Titan sunk to her knees. She brushed away tears, and let down her hood. Starfire lay in the left corner, with all her limbs pointing right. She appeared in a peaceful slumber. Cyborg was slouched against the wall, his robotic eye not longer lit. Robin was face-down to the ground, with Slade lying on his side. He bled onto Robin's cape._

_Where was Beast Boy? Raven looked around, and spotted him. He had morphed into a dove, floating down towards her. He landed on her lap. "Beast Boy…" the girl choked his name. A few second later, he was human. The teenager said nothing as he cried. His head lay in the crook between her stomach and thigh. Raven kept her eyes dry, with fear of losing control. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder, but found no words to speak._

"_We're the only ones left." His words sounded deformed with the saliva caught in his throat._

_She didn't know how to respond. Beast Boy lifted his head, and brought it within inches of Raven's. "I'm scared, Rae."_

_She was so close to breaking down._

_Strangely, the green changeling stood. He walked over to Slade, avoiding looking at Robin's body, and grabbed the Death Ray. Horrified, Raven arose. Was he about to…_

_**BAM! BAM! BAMMMM! **The blue girl watched as her friend smashed the murder weapon to pieces. He shouted words of vengeance. Raven could do nothing but stare as he violently crushed it to nothing._

_It happened all of a sudden. A golden glow surrounded the dead titans, and lifted them feet above the ground. The paleness of their skin started to fade. Beast Boy, startled, backed up and grabbed Raven's hand. She, too, was mystified._

_The yellow fog seemed to clear Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin of all bruises. They were gently placed onto the ground… and within no time, all three awoke. Cyborg rubbed his head, Starfire sat up and blinked repeatedly, and Robin stood and looked around. "Weren't we…"_

"_Yeah." Beast Boy was too happy to speak._

"_But now we're…"_

"_Yeah." Raven's grin spread across her face. She looked at Beast Boy, and was surprised to find that he was looking back at her. "You're okay."_

Deciding to play the serious card, Beast Boy took Raven's shoulders. She looked up at him. "I really don't know how to change your mind, Rae. This sort of talk is something that Robin usually does." A sweat drop fell from his head. "All I can tell you is that in the end, everything turned out alright. And that's all that matters! I'm not going to hold this against you or anything. So, don't be so depressed about it. You're no fun when you won't insult me." A small smile crept up his face.

Raven glared straight into his eyes. Deep down, she knew he was right. The Titans were alive, Slade had been brought to justice. Everything was okay. Still, the shock from today still swept over her. "Don't worry. I'll never stop insulting you." She gave the tiniest of smiles.

Beast Boy jumped in the air. "Great! I mean, not great! I mean… uh…" it was moments like this where Beast Boy truly confused himself. "Come on, Rae! Let's go join the others for ice cream!" Absentmindedly, he grabbed her hand and headed for the door. Realizing what he had done, the changer stopped. Beast Boy looked down at their locked hands, then up at Raven. He waited for her to pull back. But she didn't.

In fact, they held hands almost all the way to the living room. They would have made it, too; had not Beast Boy needed to sneeze.

He ended up sneezing onto Raven's hand instead of his own, however.

A moment later, Raven made her way to the dining room, and left Beast Boy hanging upside-down from the ceiling.

And that is **The End.**


End file.
